starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarfful
Tarfful is a male Wookiee and a legend from the Clone Wars. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector Wookiee soldiers knocked out Kaleth Horn, an Imperial spy on Kashyyyk after he had been searching for the traitor to the Empire. Agent Horn was brought before Tarfull, who was being recognized for being a legend of the Clone Wars. Tarfful orders his Wookiee soldiers to kill Kaleth Horn, instantly recognizing him as an Imperial agent, but Horn attempts to convince him not to kill him by promising to reveal Imperial battle plans. The Imperial defector contacts him and Tarfful is surprised to learn that Horn knows the name of the defector named Roggard. Horn disappears from his hold, when the Imperial military blasts apart his security towers. The defector reconnects and informs Tarfful that Vader has send the 501st Legion to his settlement and capture or kill him, so Tarfful and his personal guard leave quickly before Commander Appo arrives with his troops. He arrived to capture Kaleth Horn from the Imperials along with a force of Wookiees and almost succeeded until Commander Appo and the 501st Legion intervened. Tarfful reveals he wants to know whether what Horn said to him was true. He takes Captain Roggard captive, but the Captain's actions cause the Empire to strike at the beachhead Tarfful and his troops had established. Then using the plans that a combined Wookiee/rogue Coruscant Judicial Force agents had recieved, he planned on taking a shuttle to free the Wookiees that had been transported off world for slevery. Tarfful led an attack of three shuttles they had captured on the Visceral I to free their fellow Wookiees. He partially succeeded, taking only a handful with them onto their shuttles. One was shot down, another escaped into Hyperspace succesfully while the one with Tarfful aboard managed to land on the planet, where they were eventually captured by Darth Vader and the 501st Legion. Later he and a group of Wookiees were transported to Eadu, but the transport was attacked by the Ghost and the Imperial defector reveals herself in person as the Imperial Intelligence operator Lyanna Olani. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He was revealed to be held captive by the Galactic Empire and a reason for all the rebelling Wookiees to rally behind. The Wookiees were aided by the Ghost crew to free him, but this caused them to be tagged as a trap set by the Inquisitorius and were led back to their base. He ended up at the same beach where he once fought the final battle of the Clone Wars. Age of the New Republic HotS - After the Galactic Empire fell, he was revealed to still be the Chieftain of the Wookiee clan, but also revealed when they were celebrating Life Day that he was looking for a replacements, as he felt he was getting old. He then held the Life Day ceremony in front of the Origin Tree. HotS - Lumpy told Chewbacca a tale of what Tarfful once told about the ancient spirits on Kashyyyk, spirits even older then the trees on Kashyyyk. As Luke and Leia arrived, Tarfful, Leia and Chewbacca discussed the new replacement for him as Chieftain, and Tarfful agreed with Leia's assessment that Chewbacca would be the right fit, but Chewbacca was not interested. Ultimately they choose another Wookiee, Gungi as the new Chieftain. Tarfful and the others would then join the feast.